Freedom
by Levihan Addicted
Summary: A Levihan AU Fanfiction. "Setiap manusia yang terlahir di bumi ini memiliki kebebasan. Kebebasan untuk mencintai, bahkan mengkhianati cinta."
1. Prolog

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Freedom © Levihan Addicted

* * *

Prolog

.

.

.

Gumpalan salju mulai menipis di sepanjang Jalan _Jackson Boulevard_, namun udara di Chicago masih saja terasa sangat dingin. Hange Zoe, gadis berumur 22 tahun itu lebih memilih menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi panas ketimbang tidur di rumah seharian. Manik _hazel_-nya yang besar sibuk mengamati petugas yang mulai membersihkan salju. Sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang, badai salju juga sudah berlalu. Para pejalan kaki mulai memenuhi jalan, siap memulai aktivitas mereka yang terhenti karena badai salju akhir-akhir ini.

Pikiran dokter muda itu melayang, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya ketika tahu bahwa ia akan pulang ke Jepang dan menetap lagi disana. Ia membayangkan Moblit yang akan memeluknya dengan erat kemudian merasakan tulangnya remuk, Eren yang akan berceloteh seharian dan Jean yang akan mencelanya. Armin yang selalu bertanya tentang berbagai hal tentangnya, Mikasa yang selalu memberinya novel-novel tebal, dan tentu saja Sasha yang akan memasak berbagai hidangan dari daging. Oh iya, Levi. Ia hampir melupakan sahabat baiknya yang satu itu, ralat, sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin Levi akan membersihkan laboraturium pribadinya? Atau dengan senang hati mencucikan setumpuk pakaian kotornya? Membayangkannya saja membuat Hange tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat merindukan Jepang!

.

.

.

_O Hare Internation Airport_ mulai didatangi turis yang akan berlibur ke Chicago. Pesawat yang baru saja mendarat membawa segudang turis dari Jepang yang akan menghabiskan waktu musim seminya di Chicago. Hange menyapa seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan mata lebar dan mulut terbuka. Setelah mengajaknya berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang, Hange memberinya roti sobek yang masih tersisa di dalam tasnya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang berubah, ia masih fasih berbahasa jepang.

Hana Zoe—Ibunya Hange Zoe—sudah Hange beritahu kalau ia akan lebih dulu pergi ke Jepang. Hange juga tidak memberitahu pihak keluarga di Jepang. Ini akan menjadi kejutan besar untuk paman dan bibinya di Tokyo.

Perjalanan Chicago-Tokyo menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 11 jam, dan Hange akan merasa sangat bosan. Pehatiannya teralih pada sebuah novel tebal yang diberikan Mikasa 5 tahun yang lalu, sebelum keberangkatannya ke Chicago. Novel yang sebenarnya lebih mirip kisah kasih Hange selama di SMA adalah hal yang paling ia benci dan jauhi. Hange lebih suka membaca setumpuk ensiklopedia ketimbang novel karya Mikasa. Hange sangat membeci masa lalunya. Menurutnya, masa lalu hanya perlu dijadikan kenangan dan pelajaran, tidak perlu ditulis ulang dan dijadikan novel. Ya, masa lalu Hange tidak baik-baik saja, makanya ia lebih suka untuk mengenang, dan menjadikannya pelajaran.

Namun, berbeda dengan hari ini. Hange merasakan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat pada masa lalunya. Hange yakin dengan membaca novel ini, rasa rindunya akan makin besar. Hange bukan tipe orang yang _overthinking_; memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya menangisi hal yang belum pasti. Ia lebih suka hal-hal yang realistis. Hal-hal berisikan fakta yang dapat dijamin. Ia juga bukan tipe melankolik yang hidupnya dipenuhi kesempurnaan dan dipenuhi perasaan murung. Entahlah, hari ini Hange hanya ingin membukanya lagi. Gelak tawa, air mata, ia ingin merasakan masa-masa dimana ia belum menjadi Hange yang sekarang.

Novel bersampul biru _donker_ dengan lambang sayap kebebasan di pojok kiri atas itu nampak jauh lebih rapi dibanding novel Hange yang lainnya. Novel yang berjudul _"Freedom"_ itu berisikan tentang kebebasan Hange dan teman-temannya ketika SMA. Kebebasan tentang mencintai, bahkan mengkhianati cinta. _Freedom_ adalah kumpulan cerita yang berisikan cinta ditiap bab barunya. _Freedom_, novel yang menyindirnya lewat perumpamaan puluhan cerita yang terdapat di dalamnya. _Freedom_, novel yang membuatnya tertawa dan menangis dalam hitungan detik. _Freedom_, novel yang mengingatkannya kepada Levi.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N : Review dan Konkrit sangat diterima demi membangun fanfic yang saya kerjakan.


	2. X-A

Bagian 1: X-A

_"Hange mulai menanami bibitnya di hati Levi"_

* * *

Warning: **Flashback mode on**

.

.

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Freedom © Levihan Addicted

.

.

Djel Sanes lebih suka melihat anak muridnya mempresentasikan materi bahan ajar ketimbang berdiri selama berjam-jam di depan kelas untuk mengajar. Menurutnya, sistem belajar presentasi seperti ini akan menguntungkan murid dan juga pengajar. Murid dituntut untuk menguasai materi, sedangkan pengajar tidak perlu repot-repot mengajar untuk membuat murid memahami materi. Namun, setiap orang mempunyai sudut pandang yang berbeda. Hange Zoe, murid baru yang sedari tadi hanya menggerutu dan mengeluh akan cara mengajar Sanes yang dinilainya tidak profesional. "Aku ini bayar mahal! Masa harus belajar dengan cara seperti ini? Tsk, lebih baik _home schooling_," Hange tetap berceloteh tak tahu malu. Ia sama sekali tidak risih, padahal Levi daritadi memberikan _death glare_ kepadanya.

"Banyak omong kau, mata empat sialan!" Levi mengumpat dari pinggir lingkaran yang sengaja dibentuk Sanes. Sanes mengelompokkan siswa-siswi secara acak, tentu saja tanpa melihat nilai. Menurut Sanes, mengelompokkan siswa-siswi dengan menempatkan beberapa siswa-siswi pintar dan mereka yang kurang pintar hanya merugikan pihak yang pintar saja. Bahkan, ia sengaja mengelompokkan yang bodoh dengan yang bodoh dan tentu saja anak baru masuk kategori bodoh. "Kau ini memang bodoh atau dungu? Apa dengan mengumpat pekerjaan bisa selesai?" Levi bersuara lagi, membuat lingkaran kecil diantara mereka sunyi.

Hange yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba memukul meja kayu di depannya. Menurutnya, Levi itu berlebihan. "Kalau mau menyuruhku diam, suruh saja diam! Tidak usah bawa-bawa kacamataku! Dasar, cebol!" pipi _chubby_-nya seketika berwarna merah—menahan amarah. Levi tidak tinggal diam, ia malah menendang meja di depannya, membuat kelas yang sedaritadi ramai mendadak menjadi tempat pemakaman umum. "Kau sendiri yang tadi bilang tidak usah bawa-bawa fisik, mata empat sialan!" Hange menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibir tipisnya menyeringai. "Ucapan dibalas ucapan. Bukan begitu, hm?" Levi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Tsk. Terserah," Levi kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hange menghela napas berat. Ini hari pertamanya sekolah, tugas sudah seperti Gunung Fuji, sekelompok dengan orang boncel, dan sekarang dia pergi meninggalkan tugas?! "Hange, hari sabtu nanti lebih baik ke rumahku saja untuk kerja kelompok, _gimana_?" Tawar Nifa sambil memasukan beberapa buku biologi ke dalam tasnya. "Loh, memangnya si boncel itu mau?" Hange bertanya seakan-akan bayi baru lahir yang tidak memiliki dosa. Teman-teman di sekelilingnya menatap Hange dengan tatap tidak percaya. "Begini Hange, kami bukannya membela Levi, tapi aku lebih senang kalau kau jaga jarak dengannya," Moblit ikut bersuara. "Iya, kami tidak mau kau bernasib seperti Auruo," Nifa menambahkan.

"_Lho,_ bernasib sama? Ada apa sih? Aku _ngga_ ngerti," Hange mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran. "Begini, Levi itu _trouble maker_. Dia terancam tidak naik kelas tahun ini, makanya tadi dia terlihat lebih serius. Rose High School memang sekolah swasta, tapi perlakuan sekolah ini terhadap Levi berbeda. Guru-guru yang mengajar disini juga sudah bosan dengan sikap Levi, makanya, mereka mengabaikan keberadaan Levi,"

"Iya, Levi selalu menganggap bahwa kami adalah adik kelasnya, makanya ia merasa jadi _boss_," Hange melihatnya, dari cara berbicara mereka. Nada ke tidaksukaan, benci, dan rasa takut jadi satu. Ingin melawan, tapi takut. "Levi akan datang minggu ini. Biar aku yang memberitahunya," kemudian Hange pergi, menghilang sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

.

.

Hange melihatnya, duduk di bawah pohon oak yang ada di halaman sekolah. "Barang-barangmu masih ada di kelas," Hange membuka percakapan. "Kita bicarakan tugas kelompok di rumah Nifa sabtu sore minggu ini. Kau ada waktu?" tak ada respon, Levi tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ck, sialan!"

"Levi aku sedang berbicara padamu! Buka _headset_-nya!" Hange geram. Dicopotnya _headset_ putih yang sedang Levi pakai. "Ck, berisik. Ada apa?" Hange membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Dasar tuli. Kita kerja kelompok sabtu sore minggu ini. Bagaimana? Ada waktu?" Levi berdiri, meninggalkan Hange sendiri di bawah pohon. "Ya," Hange tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia berlari dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Levi. "Sesuai dugaanku, kau akan naik kelas tahun ini!" kemudian ia berlari, meninggalkan Levi yang mengumpat, "mata empat sialan!"

.

.

Hari ini Hange sengaja mandi sore lebih awal. Setelah selesai, ia mengenakan kaos hijau dan celana jeans selutut. Rambutnya ia ikat kuda seperti biasa. Ia tidak suka menggerai rambut. Menurutnya, rambut coklat tebalnya akan semakin menyusahkan saja jika digerai. Hange juga tidak memakai _make-up_, sekalipun bedak. Ia terlalu malas mempercantik diri. Bagi Hange, semua perempuan itu cantik, tapi akan terlihat lebih cantik jika pintar. Tidak bau keringat saja sudah cukup, itu yang Hange sebut dengan merawat diri.

Manik _hazel_-nya melihat sekeliling, mencari tumpukan buku biologi pemberian pamannya sebulan yang lalu. Dimasukkannya ke dalam tas gendong berwarna hijau _tosca_, Hange siap. Hari ini, rencana Hange adalah memberi tugas ekstra untuk Levi. Entahlah, sejak mendengar cerita Nifa kemarin, ia merasa sedikit iba dengan Levi. "Mungkin Levi itu _broken home_? Atau memang sudah dari sananya seperti itu ya?" Hange tetap membuat spekulasi. Hange Zoe bukan tipe orang yang peduli terhadap lingkungannya. Bahasa gaul nya, Hange itu _ngga peka_. Jika sudah terfokus dengan satu hal, ia akan melupakan waktu. Waktu mandi, tidur, bahkan makan. Ia juga akan mengabaikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tak terkecuali jika kedua orangtua Hange memanggilnya.

Namun sadarkah Hange, kalau hari ini ia agak berbeda dari biasanya?

.

.

"Nifa, ada di rumah?" Hange mengucapkan salam yang sepertinya lebih mirip dengan kalimat tanya. Ia tetap mengetuk pintu rumah Nifa, meskipun tahu akan sia-sia. "Kau ini bodoh atau dungu, sih?" Levi turun dari motor sambil melepas jaket kulit berwarna _cinnamon_. "Tidak pernah bertamu atau gimana? Jelas-jelas disini ada bel bodoh," Levi terus saja mengatai Hange, sampai tak sadar teman sekelompoknya menyeringai kejam. "Ngomong-ngomong Levi, kau hebat juga ya bisa mengendarai motor _sport_. Kau kan pendek, kaki-kakimu pasti kec.." perkataan Hange terputus, Levi lebih dulu menendang tulang kering Hange sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkatannya. "_Ittai_!"

"Loh, kalian sudah sampai? Maaf ya lama membukakan pintu, tadi aku sedang asyik mendengarkan musik sih, hehe," Nifa tersenyum kikuk, "tidak, aku baru sampai. Si mata empat bodoh ini yang lama menunggu. Dia terlalu bodoh sampai tidak tahu caranya bertamu," Levi terus menghina Hange, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan maut yang Hange berikan. "Dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu lho, Nifa. Aku kira kamu sedang keluar, makanya tidak ada yang menjawab,"

"Dia bukan memanggilmu, Nifa. Dia bertanya," Levi menekan suaranya pada kata _tanya. _"Ah! Silahkan masuk, Moblit ada di ruang tamu. Aku ke dapur dulu ya," Hange langsung menghampiri Mobilt, menepuk pundak Mobilt dengan kasar. "Sudah lama, kawan?" Mobilt hanya meringis pasrah. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Hange yang satu ini. "Um..sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa?" lagi, Hange memberikan pukulan keras di punggung Mobilt. "Sebenarnya aku sudah sampai dari 10 menit yang lalu! Apa kau tak apa? Tak merasa kesepian, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Nifa memberiku camilan, makanya tidak merasa kesepian," mata Hange berkilat, nampak seperti seorang psikopat. "Benar! Aku lapar!" Levi yang melihat kelakuan Hange tak tahan untuk tidak mencelanya. Menurut Levi, Hange tidak lebih dari tamu tak tahu malu yang hanya numpang makan. Oke, Levi mengakui kalau dia adalah seorang _trouble maker_ yang kadang kelakukannya seperti preman pasar. Tapi, ia masih memiliki sopan santun. Tidak seperti Hange yang terang-terangan berkata, "Aku lapar" sebagai kode untuk meminta makanan. Seperti bukan wanita. "Memalukan, seperti tidak pernah diajari sopan santun saja,"

"Apa katamu barusan?!" Hange naik pitam. Ia sangat membenci orang yang kerjaannya hanya mengomentari. "Sstt! Sudahlah, tugas kita masih banyak. Apa dengan berkelahi akan selesai?" Mobilt menengahi. "Benar, semakin cepat selesai semakin baik, kan? Apa kalian tidak mau malam minggu?" Nifa tersenyum sambil membawa nampan yang berisi kue kering. "Langsung aku bagi tugas saja, oke? Aku mau Levi menghafalkan _protozoa_, Mobilt alga, lalu Nifa jadi moderatornya," Hange membagi tugas sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk buku biologi miliknya. "Tidak ada yang membaca presentasi. Semuanya menghafal. Aku jamin _sensei_ akan memberikan nilai lebih kalau kita menghafal. Sebenarnya, yang dimaksud dengan presentasi adalah mempresentasikan materi di depan dengan keadaan _siap_, bukan membaca materi," Hange masih sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam tasnya. "Ada yang keberatan? Oh iya! Aku yang membuat _power point_-nya, kalian fokus menghafal saja," semua mengangguk setuju dengan usul Hange.

.

.

Baru 10 menit berjalan, Hange sudah selesai membuat materi yang akan dipresentasikan. Levi yang penasaran mengintip 'hasil kerja' Hange selama 10 menit tersebut. "Mata empat, _are you shitting me_?!" Ucap Levi sambil membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya. "Apa-apaan ini?! Ini lebih mirip dengan bagan! Kau ini bisa serius sedikit tidak sih?!"

"Ini memang bagan, Levi. Aku sengaja tidak memuat semua materi kedalam _power point_. Kau akan membuat teman-temanmu lebih malah mencatat jika memuat semua materi kedalam _power point_. 'Ah, bisa aku _copy-paste_ nanti,' adalah kalimat klasik yang biasa aku dengar. Dengan membuat bagan seperti ini, mereka yang malas mencatat akan sedikit lebih rajin. Dan oh iya, mulai dari sekarang, suka atau tidak, aku akan mengubah caramu mempresentasikan bahan ajar," Levi akui, ia memang membenci perubahan. Baik kecil ataupun besar, ia membencinya.

Banyak yang telah terjadi di dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan perubahan-perubahan kecil dalam hidupnya telah mengubah hidupnya besar-besaran. Kaney Ackerman, laki-laki yang memasuki kepala empat tahun ini terang-terangan menyelingkuhi Cerys Ackerman yang _notabene_-nya adalah ibu kandung Levi. Perubahan sikap ayahnya sudah ia rasakan sejak mereka pindah ke Tokyo. Ayahnya yang lebih mencintai pekerjaan ketimbang _family time_ masih bisa ia toleransi. Namun, malam itu, pertama kalinya ia melihat Kaney menampar Cerys hingga ia menangis. Levi yang waktu itu berumur 14 tahun hanya menahan tangis hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Ia memang seorang laki-laki, namun apa ada peraturan di bumi ini kalau seorang laki-laki dilarang menangis? Levi tidak pernah menangis tiap kali ia melihat teman se permainannya menangis. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Kaney tidak pulang selama seminggu.

Siang itu, ketika Levi sedang asyik membaca komik kesukannya, ada seorang wanita yang bertamu. Napasnya tercekat ketika mendengar bahwa wanita yang kelihatannya lebih muda dibanding ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia dihamili ayahnya sendiri. Demi tuhan, Levi ingin turun dan meludahi muka wanita jalang tersebut. Dan sialnya, Levi tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Levi melihatnya, ibunya tersenyum bahagia mendengar pengakuan wanita tersebut. Seperti layaknya seorang kakak yang ikut bahagia mendengar kehamilan adiknya, Cerys ikut membelai perut wanita tersebut. Entah apa yang ada di otak ibunya, sampai sebaik itu pada wanita jalang. Tidakkah ibunya bersikap egois sedikit?! Kenapa ia malah tersenyum?!

Levi lebih memilih membanting pintu kayu kamarnya ketimbang terus-terusan melihat ekspresi ibunya. Apa wanita seperti itu semua?

Sejak hari itu, Levi membenci perubahan. Baik kecil ataupun besar, Levi membencinya. Berbeda dengan hari ini, saat Hange menjelaskan secara gamblang bagaimana cara kelompok mereka menampilkan presentasi bahan ajar. Levi benci mengakuinya, tapi ia menyukai perubahan yang dibuat Hange.

.

.

3 jam berlalu sejak mereka memulai kegiatan menghafal. Bagi Levi, menghafal bukanlah pekerjaan yang sulit. Levi adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka menghafal ketimbang menghitung. Hanya satu alasannya, matanya kurang jeli dalam menulis satuan hasil hitungannya. Seperti, "Berapa luas layang-layang yang diagonal satunya sepanjang 12cm dan diagonal duanya 8cm?" Levi akan mudah menjawab 48, tanpa satuan cm persegi dan guru matematikanya akan senang hati memberi tanda silang dalam lembar jawaban Levi. Makanya, ia lebih suka menghafal ketimbang menghitung. Hange melihatnya, potensi yang Levi miliki. Hange mengakuinya, Levi tidak bodoh-bodoh _banget_. Bahkan, ia sedikit diatas Nifa.

"Sudah sore, aku pulang ya. Terima kasih Nifa, hehe. Kue nya enak _lho_, kapan-kapan kerja kelompok di rumahmu lagi ya," Hange pamit pulang sambil mengenakan sepatu sandalnya. "Levi, antar aku ya?"

"Ck, tidak menerima tumpangan," Levi mulai men-_starter_ motor sport-nya. "Aku bayar deh, _gimana_?" Hange memohon sambil menepuk-nepuk jok belakang motor Levi. "Rumahmu dimana?" Kali ini Levi menanggapi dengan serius. "Asyik, dapet barengan pulang deh eheh," inner Hange kegirangan. "Kamimeguro _2 Choume, 21 Banchi, 9 Gou,_" kemudian Levi memasang pose berpikir, "100 Yen. Bagaimana?"

"_Kuso_!" Hange mengumpat sambil menendang ban motor bagian belakang. "_Take it or not_?" Hange yang mendengar ucapan Levi malah memasang tampang tidak pecaya. "Kau bisa bahasa inggris?! Serius?!" Levi memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sudah malam Hange, cepat naik!" Hange yang mendapatkan 'kode' bahwa Levi menawarkan tumpangan gratis langsung naik.

Jepang memang negara yang menghalalkan seks bebas, namun tingkat kejahatan disini sangat rendah. Sebenarnya, Hange tidak keberatan untuk naik kereta. Namun, akhir-akhir ini kasus bunuh diri yang menjadikan rel kereta sebagai 'properti'-nya sering terjadi. Hange lebih memilih melihat penumpang satu gerbongnya muntah ketimbang mendengar berita bunuh diri. Entahlah, itu terdengar lebih menjijikan bagi Hange.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga! _Hontouni arigatou,_ Levi!" Hange turun sambil merapikan kaosnya yang terkena angin. "Hn. _Jaa,_" kalau Hange tidak salah dengar dan seperti tidak salah, dan tidak mungkin salah, ia mendengar Levi mengucapkan _jaa_. Memang biasa, namun kalau yang mengucapkannya Levi jadi terdengar aneh. Ralat, luar biasa. "Um, _jaa-nee_. _Oyasuminasai, mata ashita_," Hange membalas ucapan Levi ketika pengemudi itu sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari Hange.

.

.

Hari ini matahari menenggelamkan dirinya sambil memberikan lukisan indah di langit. Angin bertiup, menggoyangkan ribuan daun yang masih menyatu dengan ranting pohon oak. Rerumputan ikut bergoyang, tak mau kalah dengan dedaunan. Menikmati suasa hening di sore hari memang menjadi rutinitas murid yang lebih tua dua tahun di angkatannya. Levi akan menghabiskan jam-jam terakhirnya di sekolah sambil mendengarkan musik dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya digelitiki angin. Keheningan yang tercipta kadang membuat laki-laki bertinggi 160cm itu tertidur pulas hingga malam.

Ia tidak merasa takut akan hantu. Bukan berarti Levi tidak mempercayai keberadaan mereka, makanya ia tidak takut. Bagi Levi, mereka ada dan hidup berdampingan dengannya. Namun, sampai saat ini ia belum pernah mendengar berita seseorang mati dicekik hantu. Yang ia tahu, kebanyakan dari mereka shock sehingga kehilangan kontrol diri. Dan Levi adalah tipe orang yang berpikir sebelum bertindak.

"Hei," Levi memuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. "Levi, terimakasih banyak atas kerjasamanya hari ini. Aku baru pertama kali melihat _sensei_ memujimu, eheh," Levi tidak heran lagi dengan kebiasaan Hange yang selalu meledek teman-temannya. "Aku bukannya meledek _lho_, tapi aku memujimu," Hange memperjelas maksud ucapannya, dan berhasil membuat Levi meliriknya sekilas.

"Jangan ganggu tidurku, Hange," Hange mendengar Levi menggeretakkan giginya. Entahlah, melihat Levi yang seperti ini membuat Hange makin penasaran dengan teman barunya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur dan tetap mendengarkan aku bercerita? Anggap saja aku sedang membacakan dongeng untukmu," Levi terlalu malas untuk bilang terserah. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

"Levi kau tahu? Ada banyak cara memperkenalkan diri di dunia ini. Orang-orang di Jepang biasa memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkukan badan. Beda lagi dengan Amerika dan Inggris, mereka memperkenalkan diri dengan melakukan jabat tangan. Nah, mau coba salah satu?" Hange mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Levi, membuat laki-laki tersebut mengerang dalam tidurnya. "Kita sudah kenal, Hange! Buat apa berkenalan lagi?!" Levi memijat tulang hidungnya, gusar. "Tapi aku tidak merasa pernah berkenalan langsung denganmu. Kau tahu namaku dari absen, Levi," skak mat.

"Baiklah," Levi mulai berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya dari rumput dan tanah. Ia mulai menjabat tangan Hange sambil berkata, "_My name is Levi Ackerman. You can call me Levi. It's a disaster to know you,_" Levi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah seringai kecil. "_Watashi wa Zoe Hange desu. Yoroshiku, Levi_!" Hange membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. Perlu Levi akui, ia suka melihat senyum Hange. Senyum itu membuat hatinya hangat. Memang hanya senyuman biasanya, namun senyum Hange bisa membuat Levi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa bahasa inggris," Levi melepaskan jabat tangannya, meninggalkan Hange yang menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak mengajakku melakukan salam perpisahan?" Levi mengambil headset putihnya yang tertinggal di bawah pohon. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka perkenalan ketimbang perpisahan," Hange tersenyum lagi, membuat Levi kembali menghangat. "Levi kau tahu pepatah 'Tak Kenal Maka Tak Sayang' tidak?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh apa yang kau pikir, Hange," Levi mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hange. "Sebenarnya, maksud aku mengajak Levi berkenalan tadi agar Levi lebih menyayangiku," kemudian ia mendengar tawa lepas dari mulut Hange.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N : Haihaihai minna-san! Aku sengaja update fanfic malem-malem begini soalnya besok udah mudik dan susah sinyal dan A CHOICE WITH NO REGRETS UDH MAU UPDATE(T_T)btw, aku mau nanya, apa chapter 1 ini ngebosenin?~_~ aku udah lama ngga nulis fanfic, jadi agak kaku. Terakhir nulis sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu~_~ dan oya soal eyd aku masih belajar jadi mohon dimaklumi;_; aku masih bingung untuk penulisan 'kan?" karena menurut eyd, penulisan 'kan itu singkatan dari akan. Ada yang mau bantu aku untuk masalah eyd yang satu ini?(T_T) dan typo, its my biggest weakness *hands up* aku bakal cek ulang fanfic ini setelah dipublish, karena memang typo itu baru keliatan kalau udah dipublish ahah~_~dan yang terakhir, aku harap kalian oke-oke aja kalau aku nulis Hanji jadi Hange karena memang nama dia Hange, bukan Hanji. Hanji itu pelafalan dari Hange/? ya kurang lebihnya begitu~_~

Oya, terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang udah mau baca prolognya~_~aku harap makin banyak fanfic levihan yang bermunculan eheh. Spread the love!

Thanks a Million to **Kon**, **Yano Akiga**, and **Lianers**


End file.
